A Birthday to Remember
by Abby254
Summary: It's Cream's birthday and Tails got's a surprise for her!


Today, was a special day for Cream. She was very excited about this day. Today is her 26th birthday! She was wondering what her family is planning to do today. She got into her normal attire or clothes and walked downstairs to make breakfast. When she got downstairs and into the kitchen, she was surprised to see her children already up. She noticed that her daughter, Violet was the one cooking breakfast.

"Morning, mommy!" Skye greeted Cream when he saw her. "Morning, dear." Cream responded with a smile. "Where's your father?" Cream asked noticing that Tail was nowhere in sight. "Uh...He's in his lab-!" Violet begin but was cut off. "Doing what?" Cream asked with a smirked on her face. "Bwuilding something." Skye responded. "Oh." Cream said. "Hey, mom. How would you like your eggs?" Violet asked.

"Hm...Scrambled, please." Cream responded. An hour later, Cream walked to Tails' lab and knocked on his lab door. Tails opened the door and saw who it was. "Hello, honey. Can I help you with something?" Tails asked. "No. But, I was wondering if you know what day it is today?" Cream asked innocently.

"Uh... My day to do the dishes?" Tails asked nervously. Cream smiled and shook her head. "Hm...Well, I tried. Anyway, I'm very busy! But, it will probably come to me eventually. Bye!" Tails said and closed his door before Cream say anything. She looked a little confused and just walked off.

Tails stood there by the door and sighed with relief. He walked to the covered invention and looked at it. *At least she didn't look in my lab or the surprise would be revealed.* Tails said to himself. Cream walked downstairs and notice the children making something. *I bet they know that today is my birthday!* Cream thought to herself.

She walked into the living room and saw Violet talking on the phone. "Uh...I'll call you back!" Violet said and placed the phone down quickly and her and Skye looked at their mother with wide eyes. "Who were you talking to, Violet?" Her mother asked with a smirk look.

"Uh...May?" Violet responded. "She wanted to know if I could come over to her house and play with her." Violet responded. Cream gave at her with a suspicious look but, she smiled. "Oh. Well, do you both know what day it is today?" Cream asked her children. Violet and Skye looked at each other nervously. "Um...Laundry day?" Violet asked. Cream shook her head. "Nuh uh. Guess again, Vi." Cream responded.

"Meatwoaf day?" Skye asked. Cream looked at him with a little bit of sadness. "No, Skye. It's not." Cream said with a sad sigh. then, she walked with sadness. Violet looked at her mother with concerned eyes. "Boy! She looks a down!" Violet whispered to Skye. He looked at her with a confused face.

"What dwo you mean Violet? She's standing up not dwon." Skye said. Violet put her hand over her face in annoyance and let out a frustrated sigh. Cream walked out of the house and decided to take a walk around the city. Then, she remembered something or _someone._

*Mother!* Cream thought to herself. *Mother would never forget my birthday!* Cream decided to fly to her mother's house. At Vanilla's house, "Sure, dear. Mm-hm. Alright, Violet, I won't tell her. Love you too. Bye-bye." Vanilla hung up the phone and walked over to the kitchen to check on something.

Then, her doorbell rang. "Hm. Who could that be? I hope it's Vector." Vanilla said and walked over to the door and opened it. Her eyes widen at the figure at the door. The figure was none other than her daughter, Cream. "S-Sweetheart! What are you doing here?" Vanilla asked nervously.

"Oh. I was wondering if you know or knew what day it is?" Cream asked with a sly smile. "Oh, yes! I have an appointment today! Thank you for reminding me, Cream. Now, I must get dress." Vanilla said. "But, Mothe-!" Cream was cut off when Vanilla closed her door. Cream was really upset.

*Even my own mother forgot my birthday.* Cream thought to herself. She flew off somewhere else to spend her birthday. A few hours later at the Prower's house, everyone was there with their children. "Where is she, daddy?" Violet asked with a concerned voice.

"I don't know, Violet" Tails responded with a worried voice. "I'll call her on her cell phone!" Amy said. Amy dialed Cream's number. It rang but, the music was coming from the kitchen. Violet and Vanilla walked into the kitchen and saw an orange cell phone ringing on the table.

Violet grabbed it and ran to the living room. "Daddy! Mommy left her cell phone in the kitchen!" Violet said with a scared voice. Tails' eyes widen. "Which means there's no way we can contact her!" Blaze exclaimed. Everyone gasped. "Maybe, I should go look for her!" Tails said and then, he left the house to go look for his wife.

A few minutes later, Tails found Cream sitting on a bench at the park. He walked over to her and saw that she had her hands over her face and heard her crying. He sat next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder which made her jump. Cream saw Tails with one of his smiles.

"Hey, Cream. What are you doing here?" Tails asked. Cream looked at the ground then back at Tails. "Well, I'm just out here thinking." Cream responded. "About what?" Tails asked. Cream just looked at Tails with big sad eyes. Tails looked at Cream and saw Cream and knew why she looked really upset.

"Is it because of what you asked earlier?" He asked. Cream nodded and layed her head on his shoulder. Tails looked at her with a guilty look and then smiled. He stood up and grabbed Cream's hands. "Hey. I have a little something for you, dear." Tails said to her.

Cream wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "You do? What is it?" She asked. Tails just smiled at her. "Well, you'll just have to wait and see, huh?" Tails responded with a smirk. Then, they both flew off. A few minutes later, they arrived at their house. They landed a few feet in front of their door.

"Wait right here, sweetheart!" Tails said and ran to the door and ran inside for a minute then, ran outside to Cream. "Come on!" Tails said and ran back inside again. Cream raised an eyebrow and walked inside her house. It was pitch black and silent inside.

"Hello? Tails? Kids?" Cream called. Then, she felt the light switch and turned it on. "SURPRISED!" Cream jumped in shock and smiled when she saw all her friends and their children. "Oh my, Goodness!" Cream exclaimed. "Mm. I thought you all forgot my birthday." Cream said.

"Aww, sweetie! We never forget your birthday!" Vanilla responded as she walked over to Cream and gave her a hug. Cream got all kinds of gifts. She got a diamond necklace from Shadow and Rouge's family, a work out dvd from Knucles' family, a baking recipe from Sonic's family, a beautiful dress from Vanilla, a sailor's book and a jar of fresh honey from Charmy's family.

"Thank you all soo much for these wonderful gifts!" Cream said. Then, Violet and Skye walked up to her with their hands behind their backs. "We gwot someting for you twoo, mommy!" Skye said with a smile on his face. Then, the 2 siblings present Cream a drawing of them ln it.

Cream smiled and pulled both her kids in a hug. "Thank you both so much!" Cream said. "Your welcome, mom!" They both said. Later that night after everyone left and the kids in bed, Cream and Tails were getting ready for bed. "I had a great birthday, Tails!" Cream said.

Tails let out a little chuckle. "I bet you did! In fact, I have something for you, Cream!" Tails said as he walked into their closet. "More?! What more could I possibly want?" Cream asked with an excited voice. "Heh, heh. How about this?" Tails asked showing Cream a photo album book.

"Oh, my! Tails where did you get this?" Cream asked as she grabbed the book Tails handed to her. "I made it for you. I was going to give it to you as an anniversary present, but I thought it would be better for a birthday present." Tails responded. Cream looked inside the book and she saw pictures of him and her when they were little.

"Out of all the presents I received, this is the best one ever. Because, it came from you, my love." Cream said as she put the book on the table and turned the lamp off and got into bed with Tails and layed against his body. "Hm. That's because you are my one and only, Cream." Tails said as he held her against him.

They both gave each other a kiss and fell asleep.

Hope you enjoy it, CandiCindy!


End file.
